Naruto Reality
by TimeTraveler710
Summary: When an amnesiac wakes up in Konoha Hospital, remembering nothing but his name, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi accept him into Team 7. Follow the adventure of Carson as he laughs, cries, fights, and exists with Konohagakure. But he is not from the Elemental Countries. He is completely different from the others. And his loved ones are worried. But he has to find it out alone.
1. Where Am I? Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! This is my first Naruto story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I got the idea by thinking about what would happen if someone could perform Jutsu in real life. Kind of random, especially because I thought about it when I was walking home from school.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm only going to say this once throughout the story.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in my story, except for the ones that I created myself.**

 **Let's get started!**

 **(P.S. Check out my other story, 'The Unknown Avatar-Book 1: Water'. If you liked this story, check it out and give some reviews. Don't forget reviews for this story too!)**

* * *

 _Uhhhh…_

 _Oww…_

 _What…_

 _Where…_

 _Chicken…_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I yelled as my eyes shot open. My heart was racing. I panted, my whole head sweaty against the pillow.

I focused my eyes into seeing a white roof. A warm blanket covered my body. I was lying on a bed in what seemed like a hospital.

Wait, a hospital?

I sat up, then cried out in pain. Something moved beside the bed, and I whirled my head left.

A chair was on its back and a boy my age was slumped against the wall, rubbing his head.

"Why am I always falling asleep?" he grumbled. "I think I didn't have enough ramen today."

I stared at him.

He slowly stood up and raised his eyes to me. Then he jumped back and hit his head on the wall again.

"Ow!" he groaned. I flinched. That was definitely not healthy.

"Why do you have to go wake up and scare me like that?" he asked. He rose again and glared at me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't know you were going to get startled that badly."

"It's okay," he mumbled.

"Where am I, by the way?" I inquired. "Who are you?"

"First answer, you're in Konoha Hospital," he answered. "Second, I am Naruto Uzumaki, Genin Shinobi of Team 7, natural prodigy, and I am going to become the Hokage someday. Believe it!" A grin was plastered on his face.

I just stared at him again.

"I don't know any of those terms," I said. "In fact, I don't remember anything."

His smile disappeared. "Nothing?" he asked, now looking concerned.

"Nothing," I confirmed.

"Well, at least, I was able to fool you that I was a prodigy," Naruto snickered.

I smiled, for the first time since I woke up. "Let me guess. You're the dead last in the class?"

"Exactly."

My smile grew. "I actually got fooled."

Naruto laughed. "Your face was priceless. But let's get to the point. You don't remember anything. Not even your name?"

"Well, I remember my name, but nothing else."

"What's your name?"

"Carson," I told him.

"Unique," he commented.

"So, can we get out of here?" I suggested. "I don't like hospitals much."

"Yeah, sure," Naruto agreed. "I'll take you to Kakashi-sensei, and he can see what to do with you."

"Who's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

"He's our squad's teacher," he replied. "He's the toughest teacher in all of Konoha."

"Alright, let's go," I said, easing myself out of bed. He came close in case I was to lose my balance. He put my arm around his shoulder and approached the window.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked him, fear entering my heart. "Are you going to jump out the window?"

"Yes," Naruto said, absently. He put one foot on the sill.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted. "You're going to break your leg! Why aren't you going through the door?"

Naruto was about to jump off when he stopped. He appeared to be thinking.

"Well, I guess I just to feel cool," he said, grinning. Then he jumped off.

I closed my eyes, preparing to be thrown off. The sensation didn't come.

I cracked open my eyes. Naruto had his head turned towards me, his smile still on his face. I looked down and saw Naruto's feet glowing blue. He didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"Chakra," he grinned. "Can't live without it."


	2. The Word is 'Avatar'

Kakashi made his way to Hokage-sama's office. He had just returned from an S-class mission and was visiting Obito's memorial again when one of the messengers had arrived with a summoning message from Sarutobi.

He had quickly flown through Konoha. He had seen the Genin 12 practicing with their Jounin. All his comrades had congratulated him on completing another S-class mission.

Now, he was walking through the halls of the Hokage's building. Suddenly, he heard hard footsteps behind him, and he turned around. Naruto and a boy who he had never seen before were running towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, in his normal annoying voice. "I need your help!"

The boy running alongside him was looking confused.

Kakashi sighed. What did Naruto want from his life this time?

Kakashi noticed that the boy had unusual features. He didn't look like he was from the Elemental Countries.

Naruto and the boy reached Kakashi. Both of them were panting hard.

"Naruto, what do you want?" Kakashi sighed. "Who is this boy?"

"Kakashi-sensei, he's an amnesiac," Naruto explained. "He's the boy that we found lying outside of the Academy. He doesn't remember anything about his past. Except for his name."

Kakashi frowned. The Medical Jounins hadn't dealt with an amnesiac for a while. This would be their chance. But first, he would have to take him to the Hokage.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"Carson," the boy replied.

"Come on, Carson. I'm going to take you to the Hokage."

"Who's the Hokage?" Carson asked, fearfully.

"He's the leader of the village," Naruto interrupted. "He's also the strongest in the village. And I'm going to become him one day!"

Both Kakashi and Carson stared at Naruto. His trademark grin was on his face again. Kakashi could hear Carson sigh softly.

Kakashi shook his head. It was true Naruto had the potential to become Hokage, but he wasn't going to if he just kept on bragging. Kakashi had to help him.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "Go train. Work on your Shadow Clone or Transformation Jutsus or something. You won't become Hokage by saying that you will. You have to work."

Naruto's grin grew wider. "Yosh! I'm going to work hard and become the Hokage!" He turned around and sauntered away.

"When I become Hokage, everyone will love me! Believe it!" Naruto called back. Suddenly, he tripped over his foot and fell on his face.

Both Kakashi and Carson stayed silent. Then they burst out laughing.

Naruto slowly stood up, redder than an apple. He quickly ran away.

Kakashi and Carson were still dying when an old man burst out from a room, looking annoyed. "What's all this noise for?" he bellowed. "Kakashi, what is wrong with you?"

Kakashi immediately became sober. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama," Kakashi apologized. "Naruto was being hilarious again."

The Hokage frowned. "And who is this young boy?"

"He's the boy Konohamaru found outside the Academy."

"Bring him inside," the Hokage ordered.

Kakashi bowed his head. He escorted him inside the Hokage's office.

Hokage-sama settled down in his chair and crossed his fingers together on his desk. He leaned forward.

"So, what is your name?" the Hokage questioned.

"My name is Carson, sir," Carson replied, bowing his head like Kakashi.

"How old are you?"

Carson looked panicked at that statement. He didn't know the answer.

"He's lost all his memories, Hokage-sama," Kakashi supplied. "Naruto was beside him when he woke up and brought him here."

The Third Hokage nodded, deep in thought. Then he changed his gaze back to Carson. "Do you remember anything? A feeling? A word? Anything?"

Carson thought for some time, closing his eyes. After a few moments, his eyes shot open. "I remember a few words," he suddenly said.

"What are they?" the Hokage inquired.

"Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Wan, Raava, and...and…"

"Is there one more?" the Third Hokage asked softly, seeing Carson struggle.

"Yes," he said, after thinking for a few moments.

"The last one is 'Avatar'.

* * *

 **Hi! I noticed that one person actually saw the other story and followed me! I'm really happy because usually nobody likes my stories. But one person did, and that pleases me.**

 **I will upload the next chapter today as well, right after this one. Consider it a double gift.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **TimeTraveler, peace out.**


	3. Family Style: Four Elements

Sarutobi stared at Carson in shock. His eyes were wide open and he was fully awake, even though he was fast asleep 10 minutes ago.

Carson just looked at him, probably wondering why the old man was so surprised. Sarutobi didn't think Carson knew what this meant by those words he had just said. This meant that Sarutobi had to contact them.

The others.

Sarutobi thought about what to do. Would Carson have to stay, and possibly train, with Team 7 until the Hokage would be able to meet the other world? Or should he just stay in a hotel?

"Carson," Sarutobi decided. "You will join Team 7. Your teammates are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your teacher will be the person behind you, the Jounin Kakashi. You will train and learn about Jutsus. You are dismissed."

Carson stared at the Third Hokage, taking in the information. He nodded and saluted. Then he turned and marched out of the office, army-style.

Sarutobi sighed, again deciding what to do. Being the Hokage really was a pain in the butt. He regretted becoming the Hokage, only because of the tough decisions. Kakashi stayed where he was standing, waiting for orders.

Inwardly, Sarutobi cursed the boy and the land where he came from. Why did he get sent here? How did they even figure out how to transport a normal person, let alone a kid with such power and potential? He could become more strong than the Nine-Tails Fox. He decided to leave the boy with the Copy Ninja and see what he would do with him.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi commanded. "Follow him. Introduce him to your squad. Give him a crash course on Chakra and Jutsus. Train him well. Finally, tell him about his family style."

Kakashi nodded. Then he frowned. "Wait a minute," he said. "What is his family style?"

For the first time since Sarutobi found out that Minato was going to fight against the Nine-Tails, he felt excited. "His family style covers four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for such a short chapter. I didn't have much time to write it. Please bear with me. I promise the next ones will be longer.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **TimeTraveler, peace out.**


	4. TEMEEEEEEEEE!

I walked down the hallways of the office. I was thinking about what the old man said. What were Jutsus? Why was he so shocked when I said the words that I remembered? Did the words trigger something that he didn't want to remember?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the guy with the white hair, Kakashi, leaning back against the wall in front of me, arms crossed.

A hand gripped my shoulder from in front of me. I looked up and saw Kakashi looking down at me.

"Aren't you my sensei?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "Hokage-sama told me to introduce you to your teammates. Follow me."

He started walking away, and I quickly ran up to him and followed him.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Kakashi and I arrived at a field, where three people were having a picnic a hundred metres away. One had an orange jacket and spiky blond hair, which I could identify as Naruto. Another boy had a blue jacket and spiky black hair. The last one was a girl who had long bright pink hair and a long sleeveless dress that fell to her knees.

We walked over to them. They looked up and the guy in the blue jacket wrinkled his nose like he saw something disgusting. The girl was looking at me curiously. Naruto cheered and ran over to us.

"Carson!" Naruto yelled. "You're back!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "Why didn't you train? You didn't listen to me."

"Um…uh...Sasuke and Sakura were having a picnic and they told me to join them, dattebayo…,"

"Naruto, you're a horrible liar."

"But I was training, though! I was practicing my Transformation Jutsu! Plus, I was hungry. I didn't have much money for ramen," Naruto explained.

"Ok, fine," Kakashi sighed. "By the way, Carson is on Team 7."

"HE IS?!" Naruto yelled. "YOSH!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Sasuke yelled from the cloth. "You're such a dobe!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME?!" Naruto boomed, turning around and running at the boy who had yelled at Naruto. His fist was glowing blue. He aimed straight at the boy's face.

The girl with pink hair quickly got up and ran in between them. Naruto's fist froze mere inches away from the girl's face. Naruto stared at the girl in shock. The girl stared right back at him, eyes flaring. She looked really angry

"Sakura-chan…,"

She drew her fist back wide, skinning Sasuke. Then she rocketed at Naruto, knocking him back almost a hundred metres. Naruto flew back right into a tree. He slumped down against the tree, like when I scared him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-BAKA!" she screamed at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled quietly, but loud enough for me and Kakashi-sensei to hear.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke, fretting over him. Sasuke batted her hand away.

I stared in shock, surprise, and amusement. Then I looked at Kakashi-sensei, who was shaking his head, looking down at the green grass.

"You have to deal with this every single day?" I asked, feeling sorry.

"Every single day."

"Well, at least now I know who and how my comrades are," I shrugged.

Kakashi-sensei looked up.

"Sakura," he called. "Give Carson here a crash course on Chakra and Jutsu."

"Hai!" she called back.

"Sasuke, teach Carson some important E-rank Jutsu."

Sasuke nodded but looked bored.

"Naruto-,"

"I am ready for anything and everything, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, back on his feet once more. "What are my orders?"

"Go home."

"YOSH!" Naruto cheered. "I'm going to go ho - wait, what?"

Kakashi-sensei disappeared, his body flickering.

"Maybe there's a reason for it, dobe," Sasuke put in. "It's obvious that you're useless for Carson's training."

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I shook my head. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **I'm actually really excited for the next few chapters because this is when Carson starts training with Jutsu and with his family style. (SNEAK PEEK: It's going to be Water first.)**

 **Again, go check out my story, The Unknown Avatar-Book 1: Water. Give some reviews. I have the feeling that no one is seeing and reading my story.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **TimeTraveler, peace out.**


	5. Quick Learner

**Okay, I lied.**

 **Remember when I said that Carson's first element will be Water? Well, I mulled it over, and I decided to do something different. I'm going to take one thing from the Last Airbender movie.**

 **I'm doing this because there's a huge surprise waiting for you guys at the end of the story, which will be like a million years from now. You know my other series, the Unknown Avatar? It has something related to that.**

 **Alright, on with the story.**

* * *

"...Ok, so do you understand about Chakra?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, I think so," I said. "Basically, Chakra is an energy that is manifested in our bodies at birth. It is essential to every single technique. You are born with a certain reserve of Chakra, and if you lose it, you die. Chakra is mainly used for Jutsu. You must have proper Chakra control, otherwise, you will tire very fast in a battle."

"Nice!" Sakura complimented, smiling. "I think you got everything. What about Jutsu? Do you understand them?"

"Yeah. Jutsu are techniques that are used by a Shinobi-,"

"Ok, ok, you don't need to explain it," Sakura laughed. "If you understand it, then all is good. This isn't a test."

"Alright," I said, smiling. "So, do I ask Sasuke to teach me some Jutsu now?"

"Yep," Sakura confirmed. "He's right there, brooding."

"By the way, do you like Sasuke?" I asked. "I mean, he does seem pretty secluded. And he doesn't like you gushing over him."

"Yes, I do like him," Sakura sighed, gazing at the dark-haired ninja. "It's true he doesn't like me, but I'm sure he'll come to his senses. Besides, I'm not the only one."

"Mm-hmm. Also, why doesn't he like to hang out with anyone? He just broods by himself."

"Well, his whole clan got massacred when he was eight," Sakura explained. "After that, he just pushed himself away from everyone and went into himself."

"Oh," I said. I looked at him again. I realized there was sadness in his eyes. But there was hate and anger as well. Why was that?

"But we're his friends, right?" Sakura smiled. "We will support him, no matter what happens."

I smiled back at Sakura. "Ok, I'll go to Sasuke now," I decided, walking away from her.

"I hope you train well!" she called.

"Thanks!"

Sakura jumped up to a height where no human should be able to reach. She landed on a tree and, jumping down, ran home. _She propelled herself with Chakra_ , I realized. This Chakra was pretty cool.

I reached Sasuke. He was sitting against a tree, looking down at the grass. I waited in front of him, seeing if he would notice me. He didn't.

"Hey," I said. He looked up, slightly surprised and irritated.

"What do you want?" he growled. I took a step backward. His eyes were furious.

"Are you okay?" I asked, crouching. He pushed me away with a strong shove. I fell back on the grass with a _thud_.

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied.

"Kakashi-sensei told you to teach me some E-rank Jutsu."

"Ok, fine, I'll do it, but you have to get out of my face after."

He got up, mumbling about what a pain this was. He turned and faced me.

"Did Sakura teach you about hand signs?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm-hmm," I replied.

"Ok, your first Jutsu is the Clone Jutsu," Sasuke said. "The hand signs are Ram, Snake, and Tiger." He made the respective hand signs.

I immediately mirrored the signs, and shouted, "Clone Jutsu!"

Two exact clones of myself appeared beside me. Sasuke stared at me in shock. My clones and I straightened and smirked.

"H-how did you…," Sasuke stammered. "No one in the history of Shinobi has been able to perform the Clone Jutsu on their first try. It's impossible."

I shrugged. "It was just easy," I said. "All I had to do was make the hand signs like you did."

"And about that too," he added. "How were you able to immediately make the gestures? Everyone has to practice for at least a few days."

I shrugged again.

Sasuke shook his head. "Crazy," he mumbled. Now, he looked at me with new respect, but in that look, there was more of envy.

"Ok, next Jutsu," Sasuke said. "Transformation Jutsu. The only hand seal is the Ram, but this is a harder Jutsu. You need to exert a constant amount of Chakra." Sasuke smirked. "I don't think you'll do it on your first try."

I frowned, irritated. I quickly made the hand seal of Ram, watching Sasuke shake his head again in disbelief. I concentrated, using the tips Sakura had shown me.

"Constant amount, constant amount, constant amount," I whispered to myself.

When I felt ready, I shouted, "Transformation Jutsu!"

My form changed to resemble Sasuke. I saw his face change from confusion to shock to anger in a matter of a few seconds.

"You transformed into me perfectly," Sasuke growled. "How do you do that?"

I shrugged once more. "Again, it was eas-"

Sasuke pulled out a Kunai knife from his sack in a flash and before I could react, he was holding it to my throat. He breathed heavily on my neck.

"If you dare to challenge me," Sasuke whispered harshly, "If you dare to become better than me, remember that I am Uchiha Sasuke, member of the most gifted clan in Konoha, feared throughout the Fire Country, and I can kill you in a flash."

I felt like punching him, but I refrained. I didn't have any friends to back me up, I was definitely much weaker than him, and I was just a visitor in this world. I didn't even have any memories.

So, like a coward, I nodded.

"Tell Kakashi that I don't want to teach you," Sasuke said and disappeared.

* * *

 **BOOM! Kakashi's going to teach Carson! Think about the vast knowledge of Kakashi. Carson's going to be a ninja who kicks butt like heck!**


	6. A Real Mission

"Ready positions, everyone," crackled the speaker in my ear.

"I'm good to go, Sensei," whispered Sakura.

"Me too," mumbled Sasuke.

"What about you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. No response. "Naruto?"

From the other side of the tree I was hiding behind, I heard Naruto yell, "GOTCHA!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and muttered, "Not yet, man." I sighed and shouted, "Time to go!"

I dashed out from behind the tree and raced towards the end of the alley, where Naruto was chasing the cat we were supposed to catch around on the cobblestone, his face scrunched up in concentration. I sprinted towards him, quickly creating two clones beside me running at the same pace. Sasuke and Sakura were hot on my heel.

The clone on my left jumped at the cat, using the Chakra that I learned how to control, and tried to grab the cat, who jumped up in the air, and the clone just grabbed air. The clone on my right jumped on the side of a building and bounded off it, but I don't think it was able to control the Chakra very well, since it was my clone, and flew into the air screaming. The cat was in the air, and I leapt up and caught it.

It thrashed around, trying to scratch my face. I held it away from my body, trying to avoid its claws.

Naruto was lying on his back, panting. "You know, if I was trying, I could have caught it easily!" he insisted, getting back up on his feet. "Just ask my clones!" He made the weird hand sign that created shadow clones, his best technique (and his only), and two clones poofed into appearance beside him. Somehow, they ended up with confetti poppers, and the colourful pieces of plastic flew into the air, while Naruto nodded with his eyes closed and a grin.

"Woah, Carson, nice job!" Sakura complimented, smiling in surprise. He was really getting good at Ninjutsu, even though it seemed like he had never had training before Naruto met him in the hospital.

"Thanks." I smiled back, looking over the cat to look the pink-haired girl in the face. I still didn't understand how someone could have natural pink hair, but he didn't ask her yet. I didn't still feel comfortable with them, like something was off. I didn't know what, though.

I took a quick glance at Sasuke, who was glaring at me. He wasn't saying anything, just staring at me with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed. I gulped, and remembered the last time I talked to Sasuke, he almost slit my jugular. I wasn't very anxious to speak to him again.

Suddenly, Kakashi jumped down from the building, his silver hair flopping in the wind. I had wondered if he was old because it looked like he had grey hair, but he had explained that it was his natural hair colour. People really had strange hair around here.

"Good job, Team 7," Kakashi said, his mask covering his mouth. Why did he wear a mask all the time? He had asked Sakura the day before, and she replied that no one had ever seen his face. Maybe he was really ugly. But then why did he cover his left eye? "Let's report to the Hokage." He turned to me, and held his hands out. "I'll take it."

I gave him the feral cat, who pounced on Kakashi, scratching his jacket, trying to get away. "This one is annoying," I told him, and he nodded.

Naruto walked up to us two and said, "Come on!" He bounded off, running across the rooftops towards the Hokage's Estate.

"Tora-chan!" squealed the fat woman, who swooped and picked the cat up from the floor. She squeezed it tight against her bosom, and the poor cat's eyes bulged out. I flinched. No wonder it ran away.

"Ok, so this mission is done," the Hokage said to himself, unraveling a scroll and marking it off with a quill. Who uses a scroll and a quill? It's like this world is 100 years in the past. He took out a small piece of paper and silently read it, squinting his eyes.

"So your next mission will be… babysitting an old man's grandson." The Hokage looked up and smiled. "Be there at 8:00. Don't be late." He looked back down and started studying some paperwork.

Naruto and I looked at each other. I knew what he was thinking. I thought he was kind of goofy and weird, but I agreed with him on this one. These missions were way too easy, and were a waste of time. Team 7 needed more challenging assignments.

I looked back at the old man, whose glasses were at the very tip of his nose, and looked like it was hanging on by some glue. "Um, sir, Hokage-sama…" I started. The Hokage looked up at me, surprised and confused. I had never talked to him without any prompt.

"Yes, Carson?" he replied, frowning.

"Um, I was thinking, we've done, like, assignments that have been a bit boring lately, and, um, maybe, I was thinking that we could have a more challenging mission, you know, to really apply the skills the other three in my team learned in the Academy, like taijutsu and ninjutsu."

Kakashi, to my right, looked at me, frowning. I heard Sasuke whispering behind me, "I agree."

The old man looked at me, frowning harder. "Why do you want harder missions? You're technically not even a ninja. You don't even have a headband. You didn't even graduate from the Academy. You'd be better off with easier missions." He looked back down at his paperwork. Naruto's sensei from the Academy, Iruka, stared at me, but he wasn't frowning. He was looking at me appraisingly.

"He's right, you know!" Naruto cut in. "I want a more epic mission, where I get to display my amazing skills! It's so damn boring doing all these stupid missions!" He crossed his arms and sat down hard, pouting. Kakashi muttered next to me, "Great, now he's started."

"Naruto, I don't think you understand how missions work-" Naruto interrupted the Hokage, raising a finger, still looking down at the floor. "I don't care. I need a harder mission. I didn't become a ninja to be a babysitter."

The Hokage looked at him for a long time, thinking about something. Sakura and I exchanged fearful looks. He was probably really angry at the outburst, and the rest of us would probably get a punishment along with Naruto.

To my surprise, a slow grin spread across the old man's face, eyes crinkling. "If you really want it, sure."

Naruto looked up in surprise. "Wait, are you serious?" He jumped up in excitement, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" I smiled too. Finally, a real mission. Iruka looked shocked.

"I'll give you a C-rank mission," announced the Hokage. "You will be protecting and escorting an individual back to his village."

"That's pretty cool," I admitted. "Who are we protecting?"

"Is it a princess? A Kage?" asked Naruto, excitedly.

"Come in here, Tazuna," called the Hokage.

 _Tazuna? Who's that?_ Behind me, the door leading to the outside hallway opened, and a middle-aged man with spiky hair and a beard staggered in. He was holding a bottle of sake, and surveyed us disdainfully.

"What is this? They're all just brats!" complained Tazuna. "Especially the blond with the dumb face." He brought the bottle up and swigged some more liquor.

"Ha, who's blond here, you have a dumb face," scoffed Naruto, looking at everyone, including me, but I had brown hair. The only blond was Naruto. He realized this as he looked up, frowning, and said, "Hold on…"

"You, the one with the weird clothes," our client said, pointing at me. I looked at him. "Who are you?"

I was about to reply, but Kakashi cut in. "Don't worry about him. He's a good ninja too, and he has potential."

"If you say so." Tazuna shrugged. "I expect top-notch protection for the whole journey."

"We won't disappoint," Sakura promised.

"Ok, everyone, rest tonight. You'll leave first thing in the morning," ordered the Hokage. "Dismissed."

"Kakashi. Did you tell him yet?"

An owl hooted outside. The jonin looked down at the floor.

"I don't really know how to explain it to him, Sarutobi."

"Kakashi, do you even know what he really is?"

"No, not really."

"It will sound crazy."

"There's a lot of crazy in this world.

"There is also a lot of crazy in the other place. A place similar to this. But they use the Elemental Styles in a different way. Their society is also very different. And the fact that they've sent someone from them to us means that they're in trouble. Big trouble.

"Wait, what? He's not from Earth?"

"No, Kakashi. He's not from this universe.

Kakashi looked at him in shock. He's never heard of anything like this happening before in the history of shinobi.

"Tell him on this mission. And make sure to protect him with your life. I have a feeling people will come for him. People who know where he came from. People like him."

"What will happen if he dies or gets killed?"

"Well, that means we have failed. Once that world is destroyed, he will come for us next. And he is the only one who can stand against him."

"What about someone from our world? Can someone help Carson?"

"We have to see. The shinobi that grows exponentially and becomes the most powerful in the world will be his right-hand man."

"Ok. I hope Carson can learn his otherworldly techniques without anyone training him."

"He's our only hope."

 **I haven't posted in like 3 years so here you go. I'm in high school now, so my writing is going to be (hopefully) much better than from Grade 6. There will be some changes in the story, I'll prolly be changing Carson's name to an Asian name to make sense with the 'other world' (I think you know what that is). Also, for the time that this story will be following the story of Naruto, not everything will be the same. I'll probably stop the canon at when Sasuke leaves, but there will be a twist in the story. Not anything you will expect. Enjoy.**


End file.
